The Ultimate Betrayal
by Silent Apathy
Summary: Harry is accused of a crime he didn’t commit and put into Azkaban. He escapes, now what’s the world to do with its once savior now thought murderer running lose.
1. The Crime

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am sad to say, it would be nice to own them.  
  
Authors Note: I really hope that enjoy this story and that you have or will read my other story Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix as well. Thanks from Unknown (even to me.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Title: The Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Chapter: The Crime  
  
Summery: Harry is accused of a crime he didn't commit and put into Azkaban. He escapes, now what's the world to do with its once savior now thought murderer running lose.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Blaise drank the potion down in one gulp, wincing at the taste but knowing that it had to be done to serve her master. Looking into the mirror she made sure that there was no difference between the new Harry Potter and the real one. She knew that Potter would not awake for at least another hour and so she had plenty of time to kill the mudblood and not get caught.  
  
Blaise quietly slipped out of the Slytherin common room and into the hallway breathing a sigh that no one had seen her in this form. If they had she would have been dead even if she was doing this for their master.  
  
'Harry' caught up to Ron and Hermione soon enough and making sure that Weasley saw her she shot the killing curse at Hermione. Seeing the girl fall to the ground dead made her smile with glee, for she had always hated the mudblood know it all. Ron shot a curse at Blaise but she just ducked and ran back knowing that her disguise would be gone in only a few moments.  
  
When Blaise got back to the Slytherin common room she told no one what she had done knowing that there could be spies there, that would tell that it had not been the real Harry who killed Hermione. Chuckling softly to herself Blaise ran through again and again the murder that she had just committed.  
  
In her room Blaise sent out a letter with her owl to Voldemort telling him that the deed he had requested that she do was complete. Of course she made it out like it was a note sent to her father about studying as she asked, just in case the muggle lover of a headmaster found and read her letter. This complete Blaise slipped into sleep with a smile, the memories of the day, and the knowledge of what was to come the next day.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next day the whole school had learned that Hermione had been killed with the killing curse. What no student except Ron knew was that the minister and aureos were coming to arrest Harry because it had been determined that he had been the one to do it. There would be no trial for the boy-who-lived and who had saved their lives countless times.  
  
Among the teachers there was now only hatred where there had once been fond feelings in everyone but Snape. While all this was going on Harry was just waking up from the drugged sleep that Blaise had put him under. He knew nothing of the death of his friend or of accusations which he would face.  
  
Walking down to the great hall he was met with the angry faces of the teachers as well as wands by the aurors. Harry didn't know what to think and so had a completely puzzled look on his face. Everyone in the school now knew who the culprit had been and were in shock.  
  
How could the boy-who-lived the world's savior murder one of his best friends. Fudge walked up the once savior and said with great distaste showing how much he did not wish to be there, "You Harry Potter are under arrest for the murder of Hermione Granger, you are to be thrown into Azkaban without a trial." Then he whispered, "I always knew you were insane and should have been put into St. Mungos, but even this I am surprised."  
  
Harry was in shock both because he was accused but mostly because Hermione one of his two best friends was dead. Now he understood the hateful stares at least. Finally he reacted shouting out that he was innocent, that he hadn't even had any idea that Hermione was dead until just then. Screaming he was innocent over and over again until he felt someone smack him hard across the face.  
  
Turning around he saw that it was Dumbledore who had smacked him. Harry was shocked both by the smack as well as the person that had done it but mostly by the hateful look in his eyes. Dumbledore looked at him as though Harry was Voldemort and his eyes were so dark and cold. Harry almost shuddered but then remembered his uncle. Harry would not let them show how much their hate and belief that he could kill someone affected him in any way.  
  
The Aurors led the boy out and into Azkaban while Blaise just smiled at how well the plan had worked out. It was much to easy, there was only one thing that Blaise had now liked and that was Potter's reaction to what had happened, at first he had been slightly hysterical, but then it was like a wall had closed around him as though he had just decided that they did not deserve to see him anymore and so had almost disappeared. That could cause problems when Voldemort went to free his servants, if Harry did not join then Blaise knew that she would pay. 


	2. Azkaban

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am sad to say, it would be nice to own them.  
  
Authors Note: I really hope that enjoy this story and that you have or will read my other story Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix as well. Thanks from Unknown (even to me.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Title: The Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Chapters: Azkaban  
  
Summery: Harry is accused of a crime he didn't commit and put into Azkaban. He escapes, now what's the world to do with its once savior now thought murderer running lose.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It had been five years since Harry had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial for the murder of one of his best friends in the middle of his fifth year. The changes within the boy were astounding he was taller of course and even thinner something thought impossible. His face was as pale as ever but it was his eyes that had changed the most.  
  
They were still the same emerald green but it now seemed as if fire and all the answers were held inside of him if any could get past the wall that seemed almost visible shielding the almost twenty one year old from view.  
  
In the five years that the boy-who-lived at had been there he had not uttered one word once, the knowledge of his innocence shielded him from insanity as it had once done to Sirius as well as the promise he had made when he had been found guilty, which was to never show that he was affected.  
  
The dementers no longer affected Harry or Shadow as he now called himself. Harry had died a long time ago when the people that he thought had been his friends no longer trusted him enough to think that he may not have killed Hermione. In the beginning he would faint very often from the images that they would produce. Then he began to change into one of the Animagi shapes to escape until Shadow was able to deal with the dementors and not be affected.  
  
Shadow had ten Animagi forms and only one was known by anyone else. His ten forms are a cat, wolf, stag, eagle, owl, phoenix, dragon, unicorn, dark unicorn, and a griffin. The fact that he could change into a cat was known only by Ron, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. Hermione also had known but now that she is dead Shadow thought with regret it is only four. Harry wished that he could escape but his cell was even higher security then Sirius' had been and they never opened the door, instead stuck food in a slot like the Dursleys had done when they locked him in his room.  
  
Harry wished that magic would work on the door, as he had discovered how to use wandless magic in the beginning of his time there, but he found that it didn't work on the door, because it was died in with the dementors and their own special magic.  
  
*********************************  
  
The next day there was a loud crash the sounded near him, quickly standing up Shadow heard someone yell out to the Dementors to unlock the doors. Quickly turning into a cat he ran as soon as the door was open hoping that no one would see him. He recognized Snape and Draco as he ran past and hoped that they would not tell anyone.  
  
His cat form was as graceful as when Shadow was, and with his black long silky fur and intense green eyes he scarily looked and moved much like he normally did. Draco and Snape didn't know who the cat was but they knew that they had better tell Dumbledore especially since the cat had come from where Harry's cell was. They had had suspicions that Harry was an Animagi.  
  
Shadow on the other hand ran to the river and even though the cat part of him hated to go in the water Harry jumped in and swam for his life to land. It seemed as though it took forever but finally he reached the other side exhausted, cold, and wet but still joyful had having escaped.  
  
Harry wanted to have a wand and thought that maybe he could make it from himself, and so changed into a phoenix and pulled out a feather. Finding a wood nearby he looked for a piece that drew him and there was it was a holly, and about 11 inches long. Taking the feather he cast a spell to bond the two together, he got a knife and began to carve it into the right shape and weight.  
  
When he finished with that he cast an appearance changing spell so that he now had blond hair and tanner skin. He kept his eye color because he knew that for some reason that would not change. Because no one had seen him in five years he knew that no one would be able to recognize him. Quickly casting a spell to make his lightening scar disappear Harry apperated into London to see if there was any evidence of his innocence. 


	3. The Order Of Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am sad to say, it would be nice to own them.  
  
Authors Note: I really hope that enjoy this story and that you have or will read my other story Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix as well. Thanks from Unknown (even to me.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Title: The Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Chapter: The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Summery: Harry is accused of a crime he didn't commit and put into Azkaban. He escapes, now what's the world to do with its once savior now thought murderer running lose.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The meeting between the death eaters and Voldemort was short but as always brutal. There were words though that Voldemort had said though that rang through Draco and Snape's heads. Words that made it seem that Harry J. Potter the boy-who-lived was innocent and had never killed anyone. Made it seem that another student had killed young Hermione and set it up that Harry was the killer. That couldn't be though, Ron had seen Harry kill Hermione.  
  
Both men's hatred for Harry was incredibly high, they in fact hated him as much if not more then Voldemort. Most of the world hated the boy who had once been their most beloved as much as Voldemort.  
  
Quickly going to Hogwarts as quickly as possible to tell the news of what had happened and the fact that Harry was no where to be found. They were dreading the fear that would now be within the hearts of all wizards. After all the two most evil men were roaming the world or at least so they thought. Everyone thought that Harry Potter was the second most evil wizard, only under Voldemort.  
  
They entered the chamber of Phoenix, where the order of Phoenix had its meetings. The chamber had been built by the founders, in the heart of the castle so that the order would be in the safest part of the safest building. Dumbledore sat on the throne of the Phoenix, as leader of the order. In front of him sat the few hundred people that made up the order. Sirius, Lupin, the Weasleys, all the teachers as well as many others were a part of the order. They waited for the news from Draco and Snape their spies on Lord Voldemort.  
  
When the two arrived they were immediately given the medical attention for the curses that they had been placed under. This was done as quickly as possible so that they would be able to join the order and tell them what had happened. They didn't have time to waste, the dementors had joined Voldemort again and Harry Potter was out of Azkaban.  
  
Walking down the Hall of the Phoenix they had to walk past Fawkes who would make sure that you were really on the side of light. The Hall was enormous, beautiful, ancient, and filled to the brim with power. Quickly they walked over to where Dumbledore was sitting.  
  
When Dumbledore motioned for tell what had happened they spoke, "Voldemort went to Azkaban and got the dementors on his side, all of the prisoners were released, including Harry Potter. We did not see Potter directly but we think that a cat we saw may have been his Animagi form. It was a black cat with his green eyes. The cat jumped into the river and swam away before anyone could catch it though. Later we went back to see Voldemort and he said something about Hermione's murder being a set up to get Harry to join Voldemort. But of course that's impossible seeing as how there was no doubt that it was Harry, so we think that maybe he's trying to get us to trust Harry and have him show up here."  
  
Dumbledore stood as Draco finished his telling of what had occurred and said, "yes it is true Harry does have an Animagi form of that you described. About Harry's innocence you are right there is no doubt about who killed Ms. Granger. Now if Harry or a cat that fits that description is found do not hesitate to kill him, but if possible please capture him so that we can find out what Voldemort's plans are. Dismissed."  
  
The people of the order walked out talking to themselves filled with fear over the news that had been given that day. There were two though that walked out quietly wondering if what was said was really true, oh of course they knew that the real direct news was real. What they weren't sure about was their speculation on Harry, they wanted to know if it was true and if there had been a set up or if that was a lie. After all hadn't they already sent one innocent man into Azkaban, wasn't it possible that they had sent another. Sirius and Remus wanted to believe desperately that Harry Potter who had been almost like a son or nephew as well as a friend was innocent. They had after all been friends with his father and had known the boy better even the Ron and Dumbledore. They knew how much Harry hated evil after it had claimed his parents lives.  
  
Even if Harry had gone evil no one had the right to hate the boy after everything that they had done to a child. They had forced one fifteen year old face a man that everyone else was to afraid to fight and then they send Harry off to live with another monster in the form of his uncle. Although they knew that it was very likely that Harry wasn't innocent they needed to hold onto their secret hope. They never told anyone but the other these thoughts knowing that they would be laughed at and told that there was no hope for the boy that almost all of them had once loved.  
  
********************************************  
  
Harry was grateful that no one knew of his many Animagi forms, only the cat. Because of this he was able to fly in his phoenix form without fear of being caught. He had appeared in London near platform 9 ¾ and was now in the process of flying to Hogwarts. It was taking a long time though and Harry was tired of flying. Quickly swooping down to the tracks Harry changed into his wolf form and again started off to Hogwarts this time running. He hoped that Voldemort didn't find his track though, Harry knew that Voldemort had been the one to set up Hermione's murder and that the only reason had been so that he could get Harry on his side.  
  
His thoughts were on how he would find the evidence that he would need to prove that he was innocent, not knowing who had killed his friend and knowing that any physical evidence he could have used had been cleared away by the passage of time. Knowing that going to Hogwarts was useless Harry still continued on his path there hoping that maybe someone would believe that he was innocent. Harry also hoped that with his changed appearance he may well be able to get the DADA teaching position.  
  
He also wondered if he could find out more about the Order of Phoenix something that he had heard mentioned at the school, by Sirius and many other adults, as well as in some books that he had read. What he had gathered so far was that it was an organization outside of the ministry that fought against dark wizards and witches, and was at that time fighting Voldemort again.  
  
Harry could now see Hogwarts and so changed back into his phoenix form hoping to find out some information before even seriously thinking about becoming the DADA teacher. 


	4. The Other Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am sad to say, it would be nice to own them.  
  
Authors Note: I really hope that enjoy this story and that you have or will read my other story Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix as well. Someone asked if it was Harry or Blaise that killed Hermione and it was Blaise. Thanks from Unknown (even to me.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Title: The Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Chapters: The Other Phoenix  
  
Summery: Harry is accused of a crime he didn't commit and put into Azkaban. He escapes, now what's the world to do with its once savior now thought murderer running lose.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow (Harry Potter) flew into Dumbledore's office as a phoenix knowing that Dumbledore would think that he was there to find someone to choose as Fawkes had chosen him. Of course Shadow wasn't there to choose someone, only to find out about the Order of Phoenix, if the DADA teaching position was open, and if anyone all thought that he was innocent. He knew that the last one was most likely hopeless but it was worth a shot.  
  
The way in which Harry was going to find out if anyone thought that Harry Potter was innocent was through Phoenix magic which had the ability to look into peoples hearts and minds to find out if they were good or dark and what their believes were.  
  
Fawkes was sitting on his perch when Shadow flew into the office, and so Harry flew over to take to the real phoenix.  
  
"Harry Potter, I see that you have returned at last, I was wondering when you would be back. It is very good to see you, I am very sorry about what happened with Hermione." Shadow cooed showing his gratitude to Fawkes for knowing that he was innocent as well as to say hallo. When Shadow had first discovered that he could change into a phoenix he had spent a lot of time talking and spending time with Fawkes.  
  
Fawkes though had always kept quiet when he had asked about the order of Phoenix, but this time Fawkes explained as soon as Harry asked. He told Harry who was a part of the group, the fact that it was still run by Dumbledore, what it did and how it did it, as well as what Voldemort had been doing.  
  
The two phoenixes were so immersed in talking and catching up that they did not even notice when Dumbledore, Ron, Snape, and Draco came into the room. The four men though were quite surprised to find another Phoenix with Fawkes and it seemed as though they were talking together in their own relaxing tone.  
  
All four knew that at a certain point a phoenix needed to pick a companion and so they all thought that that was why the magnificent bird was there. The four approached carefully and quietly. Dumbledore stepped up to the two first and held out his hand to the new phoenix to see what it would do. If the phoenix sang then it had chosen you, if it bit you then it disliked and didn't trust you, and if it did nothing then you were neutral.  
  
Shadow and Fawkes were broken out of their conversation by Dumbledore's hand being stuck in front of him. Looking down at it Shadow began to use his Phoenix magic to feel out what Dumbledore was and had been. Seeing Dumbledore's distrust and hatred for Harry Potter, Shadow immediately bent his head down and bit hard on the hand that had been offered to him.  
  
Dumbledore was stunned at what had happened, he had of course not been expecting another Phoenix to chose him as their companion, but what had changed to make him be disliked by a Phoenix.  
  
Next Ron put out his hand in front of the Phoenix hoping against hope that it would chose him. Ron still had not gotten past being the young Weasley, Harry's friend, or Hermione's boyfriend. Being picked by a Phoenix would distinguish him greatly seeing as how at the moment there were only two humans who had been chosen by a Phoenix.  
  
Shadow read Ron and saw what he was thinking, annoyed and hurt by Ron's thoughts he again bent his head and bit down as hard as he could. Ron yelped at the pain of the bite and stepped away from Shadow as quick as possible.  
  
Ron was very disappointed over the fact that he was mistrusted by a Phoenix as well as the fact that he hadn't been chosen. He wondered if he would ever be anyone special. Wishing that he still had Hermione to talk to about everything he decided that he would go visit her grave again that night.  
  
Next it was Draco that stuck out his hand. This time Shadow sorted through his memories first wanting to know how it was that Draco had come to be on the side of light. He saw Draco's joining the death eaters and then saw the murders that Draco had both watched as well as committed. Then he saw a girl, a pretty girl that Shadow recognized from his time at Hogwarts. The lady was crying out Draco's name, calling for his help. Draco however did nothing. After that though he had gone to Hogwarts and Dumbledore telling him what he had seen. Telling about how they had killed Hailey right in front of him.  
  
Hailey that name he remembered, she had been in the year below Draco and Shadow and in Ravenclaw. Shadow learned that Draco had in fact dated her in his seventh year right before joining the death eaters. Draco had been a spy for the order of Phoenix ever since. Shadow also saw Draco's deep hatred for him. Again he bent down and bit.  
  
Draco was neither surprised although he was disappointed about not being picked. He had figured that because he had been a death eater at one point and killed many people he wouldn't be picked.  
  
When Snape stepped up to Shadow and put out his hand he didn't even check Snape just bit down hard on his hand. Dumbledore decided that he would bring the phoenix down to the order hoping that one of them would be chosen. 


	5. Reactions and The Choosing

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am sad to say, it would be nice to own them.  
  
Authors Note: I really hope that enjoy this story and that you have or will read my other story Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix as well. Someone asked if it was Harry or Blaise that killed Hermione and it was Blaise. Thanks from Unknown (even to me.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Title: The Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Chapters: Reactions  
  
Summery: Harry is accused of a crime he didn't commit and put into Azkaban. He escapes, now what's the world to do with its once savior now thought murderer running lose.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
At the next meeting of the Order of Phoenix Dumbledore brought down the other phoenix who also happened to be Harry Potter. Dumbledore wanted to check to see if he would chose any of the members. A phoenix was a great asset for anyone, and Dumbledore wanted to gain every advantage that he could against the dark side. The problem was that Harry didn't really need to chose anyone seeing as how he wasn't a real phoenix.  
  
The members were completely surprised when they saw Dumbledore bringing down this unknown phoenix. They all figured that Shadow was there to chose someone, just as Dumbledore had thought as well. The reason that Shadow was really there though was to find out what Voldemort had been doing as well as to see if anyone thought that he could be innocent. He also wanted to check and see how Sirius was doing, even if Sirius hated him he was still his godfather. Shadow had been worried that Sirius had been caught and imprisoned or worse given the kiss. Going through all of the members he was depressed over the fact that no one doubted his guilt. Biting all of them except Lupin who thought that there could be a very good change that Harry had not killed Hermione. With him he just gazed kindly hoping to show just how much he like him.  
  
Surprised at Sirius thoughts on him though immediately hit him, Sirius had doubts about Harry's guilt for Hermione's murder. He thought that if it was possible for one person to be set up and have to go to Azkaban because of it that there was a high possibility that there could be others. Wanting to sing with joy Harry almost did, until he realized that the others would take that he wished to be a pet. Not sure what to do Harry rubbed his head and hopped into Sirius' lap taking comfort in the man that was his godfather. Doing this his happiness could not be repressed and he began to sing with joy.  
  
The order gasped, seeing as how this. Sirius was the last person they thought would be chosen by a phoenix. After all he had gone to prison, yes he had been innocent but he still had gone to Azkaban. Also the fact that the phoenix had bitten everyone else but Lupin. So they hadn't actually thought that they may have been picked, hoped yes, but the fact that they had been bitten was unexpected. They were all in a group fighting against the dark and yet this phoenix had distrusted all of them.  
  
Sirius was in shock though, he had hoped like everyone else of course that he would be chosen. To him this made no sense, he shouldn't of been the one picked, someone who wasn't guilty of their best friends deaths and who then failed such people's son, his godson, when he really need him. Someone who had never done anything wrong should have been the one chosen by this beautiful bird.  
  
Shadow felt Sirius' doubts and insecurities and began to sing again, this time in a more comforting tone. Fawkes flew over wanting to help me comfort him, and began to sing. Their songs combined and grew louder as the hope began to grow in the room. Taking off into the air with Fawkes we began to circle the room wanting to make this memorable and to help boost moral of these people that fight the dark. Shadow realized that these people, even though all but two had completely betrayed him, many of them were the only family that he could remember. Flying even higher tears began dripping out from the two phoenix's love and with it their sense of love, acceptance, and from Shadow there was a slight tinge of hurt and betrayal as well.  
  
Nobody had ever seen or read of such an occurrence, occur with Phoenixes. Everyone gasped in awe at the two birds that had just given them such hope and love. Supporting them in the fight that they had dedicated their lives too.  
  
Sirius had just gotten over the shock of being chosen and was now watching the phoenix with awe knowing that he would always have a companion in life and maybe even in death. He knew that there was a lot that he had to do including get food and pick out a name for the Phoenix. For some reason he wanted to call it Harry after his godson, but he knew that calling him that would make the others suspicious. Instead he named it Emrys, a nickname Harry's parents had given to him that no one else but him and Remus knew about. 


End file.
